Marshall and the Cowardly Pup Princess (Part 2)
Recap from the last part: the pups were watching a movie about Princesss Lulu and how her kingdom of Caninia was taken over by the evil Ace of Felincia. But Marshall was framed by some bullies for causing disturbance and was kicked out. While he runs home, he is mysteriously warped to a mountainous area. Where is Marshall at? Let's find out... Dialogue (Marshall is unconscious and lying down) (He gets up) Marshall: I don't know what just happened, but my ears are ringing... Where am I? Chase! (echoes) Rubble! (echoes) Skye! (echoes) Zuma! (echoes) Rocky! (echoes) Where are you!? (echoes) Why do I think I'm not anywhere near Adventure Bay? (He hears whimpering sounds) Oh! I hear someone! (He hurries over and trips) Whoaa!! (He bumps into a big boulder) Ow! That hurt, but I'm still good. (He hears that same voice from before and it sounds familiar) Voice: Leave me alone! I won't do anything! You can have the kingdom! (The boulder Marshall hit begins to roll down the cliff) (It makes a crash sound at the bottom) (Marshall flinches and doesn't look) Marshall: Oops... (He slides down the cliff) (He notices a cat wizard and a cat witch both knocked out) (What surprises him, he sees Princess Lulu nearby) (She's lying down in fear nearby) (Marshall walks up to her) Marshall: Excuse me, are Princess Lulu of Caninia? (Lulu looks at him) Lulu: I can't say yes to Caninia, but I am Princess Lulu. Marshall: (to himself) Wait! Does this mean that I'm in Caninia? (The Fire badge scene changer appears) (Lulu and Marshall are lying on top of a mountain away from the cats) (They are both getting to know each other and Marshall already introduced himself) Lulu: Thanks for helping me get away from those nasty cats, Marshall. Marshall: Your welcome. I hope that rock didn't hurt you. Lulu: Oh, I moved out of the way. I can't say the same for those cats though. But you said that you were just magically sent here by a blue light? Marshall: I guess it's hard to believe... Lulu: No, I dodged a blue light ball from those cats. It's a spell that sends anyone it touches far away from home. So I guess that it's my fault you're here. I'm sorry, Marshall. Marshall: It's okay, Princess Lulu. It's not your fault; it's those cats' fault. Lulu: Actually, since you helped me out, just call me Lulu. Marshall: Okay, but Lulu, what are you doing here? Lulu: I was running away. I'm the only one who wasn't turned into a plant. And now the evil Ace has taken over my kingdom. (A flashback shows Lulu with her mom and dad in a field of flowers near the castle) (They are all very happy) Everyone in my peaceful and beautiful kingdom was very happy, but now that's changed. (Suddenly, dark clouds appear in the sky) (The three look up with fear and see Ace with his ruthless minions in the sky) We had heard that the Felincians wanted our land for their new kingdom, but we never thought that that awful Ace was their king. (The flashback then shows the Saint Bernard from earlier, leading Lulu down a secret pass that leads out of the kingdom) The only ones not turned to plants were me and Tiny. Tiny is one of our best knights. (The flashback ends) Marshall: "Tiny"? That's a strange name for a big dog. Lulu: Believe me, there's nothing tiny about him. Hey Marshall, do you think that I'm a coward? Marshall: Why would I think that? Lulu: But I'm a dog, and dogs chase cats, so a dog being chased by cats... Marshall: But I'd run. Afterall, these are not your everyday cats. Lulu: Even if so, Tiny had a way of showing that I was lacking courage. (Another flashback appears) (Tiny is talking to Lulu) Tiny: Ace is just a big bully! You have to stand up to him! Lulu: But how, Tiny? I maybe a princess, but I'm not powerful. Tiny: There's a way you can stop him. You must claim the 'Magic Wand of Caninia' and use its powers to stop him. Lulu: But that wand is all the way across the sea, past a jungle, and on top of a mountain! I can't get it! Tiny: You can do it, Princess. You just have to believe in yourself. (He places a map under her cape) Here's the map to the wand. You have to hurry! Lulu: Can't you come with me? (The ceiling crumbles and they see a cat witch and a cat wizard above) Cats: *Giggles ghostly* Tiny: Oh, you found us! I'll show who's the tougher animal! Run, Lulu! You got to do it! (Lulu runs off) Your leader Ace won't get away with taking our kingdom! (The Cat Witch claps her paws together and creates a magic ball) (She throws it at Tiny) Tiny: AAAHH--- (He turns into a bonsai) (That's a tiny tree) (The flashback ends) Lulu: They turned Tiny into a plant and chased me out here. Marshall: But now you know how to defeat Ace. And you can use the wand's powers to reclaim the kingdom. Lulu: But how? I'm afraid. Marshall: Lulu... (to himself) I don't think she can do this alone. Since I have no way to get home, I guess it would be all right to go with her. Even though I'm a little scared myself. Lulu: What am I going to do? Marshall: I'll go with you. Lulu: You will? Really? Marshall: I'm fired up! Lulu: Thanks, Marshall. Marshall: Now let's go and cross the sea. Lulu: The sea!? Marshall: You said that the wand was on the other side of the sea, past a jungle, and on top of a mountain, so we'll cross the sea, walk through the jungle, and climb that mountain, so you can get the magic wand, defeat Ace, and you can have your kingdom and your friends and family back. (Lulu has a stressed look on her face) Lulu: *sighs* (She faints) Marshall: Lulu? To Be Continued... (click here to see what happens next) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts